The Villain and the Innocent
by Sariniste
Summary: A series of unconnected AiHime scenes where Aizen is pure villain and attacks, captures, tricks, or seduces Orihime in various ways: from evil overlord capturing the princess to bad boy seducing good girl. Some are AU, some are outtakes from my other stories, some are angsty, some are less so. All involve an evil (or at least devious) Aizen and a (relatively) innocent Orihime.
1. The Scarlet Creation - Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene from The Scarlet Creation**

**A/N: **I have written many AiHime scenes for several of my stories where Aizen is pure villain and he attacks, captures, tricks, or seduces Orihime in various ways. Recently, I had a request from Flare-Flare to post some of these unpublished or hard-to-find villain/innocent scenes as part of a drabble series. She said she thought many people would find them worth reading, so I am posting this one here as an experiment. Please let me know what you think!

**Note**: There will be no rape in any of these scenes (although there will likely be threats).

**Chapter Notes:** This is a deleted AiHime scene from my IchiHime AU, _The Scarlet Creation_. The story is based on the plot line of the James Bond story _Thunderball_. It is a complete AU with all _Bleach_ characters as ordinary humans. This scene takes place on board Aizen's ship, the _Las Noches._

**Chapter Warnings:** This is a fairly dark chapter. Obviously, some OOCness as all the nakama are adults and this entire story is a very different world, culturally, than Bleach. Aizen is pure villain in this story, more evil than I usually write him and a complete antagonist. So he may be seen as OOC. Orihime is darker in this story because of events that have transpired in her life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bleach_ by Tite Kubo, or _Thunderball_, _On His Majesty's Secret Service,_ or James Bond by Ian Fleming. All characters are 18 or older in this story.

(Originally posted 6/2/2013.)

XxXxXxX

The door of the cabin clicked open softly and Orihime heard quiet footfalls entering the room. She turned her face away, obstinately. She did not move as the bed dipped under the weight of someone who sat at its edge.

She had been secured by wrists and ankles to the large bed, heavy iron chains run through the metal loops on the bedframe that she had so naïvely assumed were there for decoration. Thick metal cuffs encircled each of her limbs, preventing any attempt at escape. She had cried a little earlier, but now her eyes were dry.

"My dear Orihime," came the silky voice. She stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a hand delicately running over her body, stroking her intimately through the semi-transparent robe she wore. Rather than arousal, she felt nothing but hatred… and shame. The voice sharpened. "Look at me." Long, cool fingers gripped her jaw roughly and wrenched her head sideways.

Aizen's brown eyes were glittering with what could have been either rage or excitement, and there were two spots of color in his cheeks.

Orihime firmed her lips defiantly. "So not everything is going according to plan?" she mocked.

He struck faster than an adder, a stinging slap across her cheek that yanked her whole body against the restraints, causing the metal cuff to cut painfully into her left wrist. He caught his breath and hissed, "You would do well not to taunt the man who holds your life in his hands." Although his face was outwardly calm as usual, his eyes were burning with an emotion – or madness – she had never seen before.

Ignoring the pain, she lifted one shoulder in an attempt at a careless shrug. "It does not matter if I live or die. You blackmailed my brother and forced him into your schemes, and then killed him. My life is worth nothing without him."

He raised his eyebrows in apparent surprise. "From whence did you obtain that information? And how certain are you of its veracity?" Suddenly, calm flowed across his face and she could see his entire body relax. His voice gentled, and she could see the old warmth in his eyes, the warmth and kindness that had led her to fall so hard for him. "Oh, my dear, is that what caused you to turn on me?" He sagged and scrubbed a hand across his face. The elegant voice was low and resonant. "I am so, so sorry."

Her bewilderment must have shown in her face, because he heaved a long sigh before turning to face her more fully. "Orihime, I admit that I was not completely honest with you about my business." He gave a rueful chuckle. "And I admit that the methods I have been forced to use are not always as savory as I would like them to be."

She glared at him. "Don't bother lying to me anymore."

His eyes were wide and sorrowful. "Yes," he said quietly, "I know I deserve your distrust, because I have indeed lied. But I thought you were always aware that it was your brother who initiated our business deal." At Orihime's involuntary snort of disbelief, he continued, "Yes." His voice was urgent. "Let this be evidence of my good faith."

He drew a small key out of his pocket and began unlocking her cuffs. She sat up, rubbing her wrists, her eyes darting around the room as escape plans flitted through her mind. She knew he was extremely strong and in top physical shape, but now that she was unbound, perhaps his attention would lapse for a moment and there would be an opportunity for her to run.

Aizen was continuing, his voice low and sincere. "It was several months ago that Sora Inoue approached one of my agents on the NATO base, implying that he needed money desperately and was willing to do anything." His brown eyes lifted to meet hers. "He informed my employee that he was worried about his sister and that he lacked the financial wherewithal to keep her in the state to which she had become accustomed."

Orihime drew back in shock. He couldn't be telling the truth, could he? Yet, she could easily see Sora doing something so misguided and foolish. He had even admitted to her once that he would "lie, cheat, or steal" in order to obtain the money to take care of her. She had laughed, thinking he was joking, and insisted that she could take care of herself.

Aizen was continuing, "My agent passed it up the chain of command that we had a willing pilot, and that his price was ten million dollars." At Orihime's sharp intake of breath, his brows climbed again. "It is not an unreasonable price to steal a NATO aircraft."

Orihime turned her head away, her insides twisting in agony. Could Sora truly have made such a devil's bargain? "He would never have done it, knowing how many lives you were threatening. Sora would never hurt a fly."

"What lies have you been told?" Aizen's voice held a note of genuine shock. "Were you not informed that the plan was to steal an aircraft and hold it for ransom? No lives are at risk."

She turned back and stared at him. "You stole the nuclear weapons on the plane and are planning to send them against civilian targets. Thousands—no, millions of people will die if you carry out your plan. Don't lie to me anymore."

But Aizen was shaking his head, obvious distress written all over his face. "No, no. I am a crook, it is true, and I will not say that there is no blood on my hands. But I would never –" his voice rose, "never set loose nuclear weapons upon this world. That is an atrocity even I would not commit. No, what happened was this. My people made a deal with Sora Inoue to steal the aircraft for ten million dollars. In return, we were to give him false documents so that he could hide in South America." His eyebrows lifted again. "Documents, if I may add, for himself and a young woman."

Orihime stared at him, unable to look away. "But then –" her voice trailed away.

Aizen eyed her carefully. "What went wrong is that your brother became greedy. On the eve of the journey, he demanded not ten but twenty million dollars. My agent agreed to this sudden demand, not wanting to disrupt the plan at such a late date. But then after your brother landed the aircraft at its destination, my man gave him only the original amount. Incensed, your brother threatened to expose the entire operation." He sat back, looking at her through calm brown eyes. "My agent made a judgment call which I cannot blame him for. When your brother pulled out a gun, my man shot him."

Orihime sat, stunned, unable to comprehend this very different view of events. Her mind whirled. Could Ichigo have been lying? Or simply mistaken? Her eyes met Aizen's. His expression was open and oddly vulnerable.

She put her head in her hands. Could Sora have truly been so venal, so desperate? If so – her heart sank – it was all her fault. She felt the core of defiance within her unravel and tears began to flood her hands.

Aizen was stroking her back comfortingly with a warm hand, making soft noises of reassurance in his throat, as her body shook, racked with sobs.

"Now," Aizen was saying, his voice soft but holding a note of wounded indignation, "can you please tell me who told you all these lies? What kind of twisted game are they playing?"

Orihime raised her head, and then hesitated. She thought once more of Ichigo, and doubt bloomed in her mind. He had at first pretended to be someone he wasn't. Her thoughts darted to that morning on the beach. He hadn't even told her the truth before she gave herself to him. Then she glanced uncertainly at Aizen. She had seen before how persuasive he was, how elegantly his silver tongue curled around the smoothest of lies.

She opened her mouth – but just then there was a sharp rapping upon the door.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Aizen's face, and then he called out in his smooth voice, "Yes?"

"Aizen-sama," came the voice from outside the door, "we have a situation we need you to address." Orihime stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was that man Nnoitra. Suddenly realization came flooding back into her. She had seen the people working in Ichigo's employ: honest, hard-working, brave, perhaps rough around the edges but with a core of goodness. On the other hand, she knew the type of men Aizen employed: brutal sadists and coldhearted killers. The spell Aizen had been weaving around her with his honeyed voice tattered into pieces as once again all the facts fell into place.

Her face hardened. "I'll tell you nothing."

Aizen gave a long drawn-out sigh. "Then I regret to say that I'll have to put you in restraints once more." He stood and looked down upon her with what appeared to be deep sorrow in his eyes. He strode across the door and flung it open. "Enter," he commanded harshly. He jerked his thumb at Orihime on the bed. "Restrain her, and at the same time inform me what is so urgent that you interrupt my interrogation."

Nnoitra hurried over, pushed her down casually with one hand, and then leaned over, his body half draped over hers as he reached for the chains. His rank scent filled her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then he was brutally clapping the cuffs on her wrists and ankles once more. She resisted, but his strength was like iron and there was no chance of escape.

"Sir, it appears that several aircraft and submarines have been scrambled in this direction. The others want to know if you're going to advance the schedule." He finished locking the cuffs and pushed himself off the bed with a final leer at Orihime.

"I see." Aizen's voice was cold, colder than she had ever heard it. "Yes. We advance the schedule. Call a full staff meeting for five minutes from now."

"At once, Aizen-sama." The lanky man spun and hurried from the cabin.

Alone with Aizen once more, Orihime shivered at the ice in his eyes.

"Too bad," he said in that light voice she hated. "I had thought this could be much more pleasant." He sat down upon the bed once more. "Now, I'm afraid it will only be enjoyable for me." His eyes were glittering again. He ran a hand down her body and she found herself twitching. "You and I have never truly explored the effect of pain on the sexual experience," he said with a beguiling smile, and she shuddered. "Have I told you about certain of my past lovers?" He raised his eyebrows, and she thought she had never seen a face more evil. "I grow bored so easily, you see, and I find I require increasing levels of stimulation to keep myself entertained."

Orihime glared, and from somewhere deep within she found the courage to respond. "Well," she replied tartly, "if you find that you require extreme measures to be able to perform, that is truly a pity. I hear they have pills for that now."

His eyes narrowed, but then he chuckled. "Fiery and spirited to the last. I knew I chose well. Ah, but wait till you hear what I have planned for you." He trailed a finger along her jaw line and down her throat. "Pain." His hand closed on her nipple through the thin fabric of the robe and pinched brutally. She could not keep herself from crying out. His eyes lit with pleasure. "Anguish such as you have never dreamed of, even in your worst nightmares." He bent and whispered in her ear, his breath stroking her earlobe. "Torments that will make you beg me to allow you to speak; you will babble out whatever secrets I desire, and more…" She felt him draw back abruptly and then there was a lancing agony in her earlobe: he had bitten it hard enough to draw blood. She felt the wetness pulse out over her neck as she gasped, trying with all her might not to cry out again, not to give him the satisfaction.

He had drawn back to watch her face. "But that is not all," he murmured. "I have discovered the ultimate in sexual pleasure – for me, that is," he explained. "Would you like me to share the secret with you?" He smiled, his eyes lidded with a dark sensuality, an edge of insane greed lining his mouth, and she pulled back as far as the restraints would allow her. "It is this: after I have brought you to the brink of both pain and pleasure, I will have an ingenious little device fitted about your neck." His fingers traced her throat lightly. "As we engage in…carnal delight together, I will set it to slowly, automatically tighten."

Orihime stared at him in absolute horror. "You're sick," she spat through bloodless lips. "Completely mad."

His eyes gleamed with an unholy light. "I have gone beyond such pedestrian labels. I am above human ethics and morals, far above. Soon all the world will fall at my feet."

Orihime shook her head vigorously. "Never!"

"Ah." He stood up. "You are indeed fortunate to have been chosen by the one who will rule your world. After my plans reach their successful conclusion within the next 24 hours, no one will be able to stand against me. You have a great deal to look forward to, my dear, although it will be for a very short, but very intense, period of time. Now, I am sorry we cannot continue this most enjoyable chat, but I have much to do." And with that he had departed the cabin, leaving behind only a slight breeze as the cabin door clicked shut behind him.


	2. The Evil That Men Do - Ch 1

**The Evil That Men Do, Chapter 1**

**Chapter Notes:** Reminder: this is a series of mostly unconnected AiHime drabbles. Here is the beginning of another AU AiHime story. Aizen is a CEO (sorry, I know it's been done, but I love him like that) in the real world (so no shinigami, etc.). Warning, in this drabble series Aizen is **evil**. Even more so than I usually write him. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. (I am writing other, lighter stories to be published soon as well.)

In this scene Aizen has brought a young and innocent Orihime to his secret mountain fortress for dubious reasons. Some mentions of implied Aizen x Hinamori. This is the beginning of a longer story that I have already written several chapters for, and can post more if people are interested.

**Warnings: **Implied character death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bleach_ by Tite Kubo. All characters are 18 or older in this story.

(Originally posted 7/20/2013.)

XxXxXxX

Grimmjow stood at attention on the wide flagstone patio carved into the side of the sheer mountaintop as the helicopter blades gradually slowed down and the last of the small party exited the craft. The echoes slowly died away from the sharply carved valleys and surrounding slopes covered with tall cedars and Douglas firs, as a chill wind brushed across the terrace, bringing the crisp scent of pines to Grimmjow's nostrils, only slightly overlaid with jet fuel and heated metal. The rotor wound down, and satisfied that the security protocols had been met, he strode across the long shadows crisscrossing the slate rectangles lit by the fading red sun.

Beside the helicopter, two slight figures, one with black hair and one pink, clad in trim Hueco Mundo uniforms, listened attentively to a taller, brown-haired man. So Szayel and Ulquiorra had returned along with their leader. Perhaps that meant that Aizen planned a longer stay in the secluded mountain retreat this time. Then Grimmjow grinned inwardly. Yes, Aizen was definitely planning for an extended stay. Off to the side stood someone Grimmjow had never seen before, a slender young woman with a heavy fall of auburn hair. It was quite unusual to see a stranger here.

The isolated retreat that Aizen had dubbed Las Noches, an ancient fortress built into the side of one of the most remote mountains in the area, was surrounded by such jagged and inhospitable terrain that it could not be reached except by helicopter. Here it was that Aizen maintained some of his most secret – and highly illegal – research projects, work that if publicly known would land him in jail or at the very least damage his reputation as the kind and philanthropic CEO of one of the largest multinational corporations in the world, Hueco Mundo, Inc. He would not bring an outsider here unless he planned to keep them isolated from the rest of the world, perhaps temporarily, possibly for the rest of their lives. Grimmjow had already seen what had happened to some of Aizen's previous "guests." The jagged rocks beneath the terrace provided a quick end to those Aizen deemed no longer useful to his purposes. Jackals and mountain lions disposed of the evidence overnight.

He moved closer, examining her out of the corner of his eye while remaining outwardly at attention. She was beautiful, her bright hair framing a heart-shaped face featuring enormous gray eyes and full lips. Those eyes were focused intently upon Aizen's face with an innocently curious expression. And she was young. Grimmjow estimated she could be no more than twenty, maybe eighteen. Her slim figure was tucked tidily into an inexpensive royal blue sweater and black jeans, a scuffed schoolbag hanging over one shoulder, a larger duffel at her feet. A student, Grimmjow guessed. Perhaps one of Hueco Mundo's interns. If he had cared about anything any longer, he would have felt sorry for the young girl. But he had spent too many years in Aizen's employ to retain the luxury of the softer feelings.

As he came closer, he heard Aizen's deep voice issuing commands. "At once, Aizen-sama," Szayel's voice returned, obsequious as it always was in the presence of his superior.

The girl's eyebrows rose slightly at the form of address. So Aizen was still keeping her in the dark, still playing the part of the kindly CEO who was undoubtedly very interested in her _work_. Most ordinary Hueco Mundo employees addressed him simply as Aizen-san; it was only here in his secret fastness that Aizen could indulge himself as the feudal lord he imagined himself to be. Grimmjow snorted to himself.

He remembered the last woman Aizen had brought to the mountaintop redoubt. Momo Hinamori had been his corporate accountant, but according to gossip she was blatantly infatuated with him. Of course, a good and gentle corporate executive, as most believed Aizen to be, would never dream of taking advantage of one of his subordinates.

In public at least.

But here in Las Noches, Aizen's command was the only law. Grimmjow didn't know the details. Perhaps Momo had thrown herself at Aizen, or perhaps Aizen had tricked or manipulated her into it. It wasn't Grimmjow's business to know or care. But whatever the reason, the man had brought Momo here to indulge himself in a weekend tryst, far from prying eyes and pesky regulations.

Grimmjow had seen her not long afterwards, brown eyes glittering, two spots of color high in her cheeks, her pale skin marked with scratches and bruises, walking the halls of Las Noches.

Two guards had trailed along behind her.

Once she had become aware of Aizen's true nature, she could not be allowed to return to the outside world. She was now his prisoner for life. Aizen had kept her in Las Noches for several months, visiting every weekend at first… and then his visits slowed down to every other weekend, then once a month… Then one day, when he had returned after having been gone for two months, Grimmjow had heard her screaming inside Aizen's private quarters. Later, he had heard sobbing, and then, at last as night fell, quiet, followed by rhythmic moaning.

Shortly after that, a sudden screech that had faded away into the distance before it was cut off abruptly.

Then nothing but silence.

Later that night, he had heard a pair of mountain lions growling over some prey on the sharp rocks directly below Aizen's private terrace.

In the morning, Aizen had departed alone in the helicopter, a look of calm satisfaction on his face.

Grimmjow slid another glance at the young woman standing so peacefully and unsuspectingly beside the man who now held her life in his hands.

XxXxXxX

Orihime stood on the stone terrace beside the august group of Hueco Mundo scientists and the CEO himself. The mountain wind whipped her hair around her face, and she could see the ancient stone towers of the fortress rising in the narrow cleft of the mountain. She was able to keep her expression calm, but her heart was pounding with the thrill of being here. She still could not believe her good fortune in landing a prized internship with the celebrated Hueco Mundo corporation. She was 23, a PhD student in computational biology, and when the famous Sousuke Aizen himself had called her with the news that she had been selected for the summer internship working on the latest advances in her field, she had been beside herself with joy.

She looked at her surroundings, still in awe that a mere student like herself had been trusted to visit one of Hueco Mundo's most advanced facilities. She had been informed that due to the highly confidential and in some cases national security-related projects she would be working on, the work had to be conducted in a secure location. She had signed multiple nondisclosure and confidentiality agreements, as well as going through an extensive background check. It was all somewhat intrusive, and she had provided a great deal of very private information, but she had gone through the process gladly, grateful for the opportunity to apply for the internship.

Now, she was finally here, and she was certain that the work she was to perform would launch her research career with a flying start. It was so exciting. And Aizen-san had been so polite and so flatteringly interested in the smallest technical details of her work. She had been astonished at the degree of personal attention she had received. He truly lived up to his reputation as a very kind and generous man, who despite his personal wealth and power still took the time to individually help a wide range of people. It was hard to believe, that even with the many thousands of people vying for his attention, he had done her the honor of bringing her personally, in his private helicopter, to Hueco Mundo's top-secret lab.

After Aizen finished giving instructions to his staff and they had marched off on their various errands, he turned to her. "Orihime, let me show you to your room, where you can relax for a few minutes before dinner."

Orihime stuttered, "Oh, s-sir, surely it's not necessary for you to take more of your time with me!" She smiled brightly. "You must be really busy. I'm sure I can find my own way!"

"Nonsense," said Aizen with a kind smile, touching her elbow briefly. "You are our honored guest, and it would be my pleasure to conduct you to your quarters." He gestured at one of the arched stone doorways. "Besides, the passageways can be confusing to a newcomer. You see, this building was originally constructed several hundred years ago by a feudal warlord who was quite paranoid about his safety. It has a fascinating history that I'm looking forward to sharing with you."

Orihime nodded gratefully, trotting along beside him as they turned into a long, windowless side passage. A faded dark red runner stretched out into the distance between gray stone walls. Modern track lighting was installed overhead, but at irregular intervals along the passageway were wall sconces holding what looked like old-fashioned torches.

Orihime raised her eyebrows and pointed to one of the torches. "Is that from the original fortress?"

Aizen followed her gaze. "Oh," he said with a rueful chuckle, "I'm afraid that we are subject to frequent power outages here, and sometimes we do have to rely on older versions of technology. We have generators, but we tend to save them for the computers," he admitted, dipping his head in apology so his shaggy hair fell over his glasses.

"Oh, I can certainly see why you'd do that!" Orihime nodded. She grinned at him, secretly proud of herself that she was engaging in informal banter with the powerful CEO. "After all, the computers are the important part."

Aizen looked at her gravely, not breaking stride. "On the contrary, here at Hueco Mundo, we believe our people are our greatest asset."

"Of course," Orihime hastened to add, feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

"Here is your room," said Aizen, stopping before a wide, arched wooden door. He turned the key in the lock and gestured for her to precede him.

Orihime's eyes widened. Before her stretched an expanse of plush Oriental carpet scattered with heavy, antique furniture made from dark, well-polished wood. Thick velvet drapes were flung back from three large, barred windows overlooking a dramatic view of the rocky mountainside below. "Wow!" she said. She had never lived in quarters as luxurious as these. The king-sized bed was mounted on a platform two steps above the rest of the room. A dozen silk pillows in jewel tones perched atop a puffy down comforter in a matching embroidered cover.

Aizen was watching her with a smile on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Um, yeah! Is this where I'll be staying all summer?" She dropped her duffel bag on the floor and took a few hesitant steps forward. "It's bigger than my entire apartment."

"Given that we are somewhat isolated here, it's important that our living space be comfortable," Aizen explained. "Tomorrow I'll show you the library and the kitchen, which you'll have full access to during your stay. And of course…" His eyes twinkled. "I'm certain you'll find the lab and our computer clusters will meet with your approval."

Orihime's glance swept the room. "Uh, yeah. Speaking of computers, do you have wireless internet here? I'd like to e-mail my friends and let them know I got here safely."

Aizen waved a hand. "Of course. Ask Harribel, our residence manager, for the password and she'll be happy to give it to you." A muted buzz came from his shirt pocket. "If you'll excuse me?" he asked politely. "I have some business to take care of. Please make yourself comfortable, and you'll be my guest for dinner tonight. I'll see you in the main dining room at 7 PM."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Orihime exclaimed, but Aizen had already exited and was striding away down the corridor, his phone at his ear.

Heaving a great sigh, Orihime plopped down on the bed and looked around at the place she would call home for the summer. Before she unpacked, she decided to call her best friend Tatsuki just to let her know that she was here. To her chagrin, when she pulled out her cell phone, she saw the little "No Service" indicator. She sighed. She had been warned this place was remote, but she hadn't truly realized how far it was from civilization.

Well, she reassured herself to ward off a sudden wave of loneliness, she would soon have her work to keep her occupied. And it was only for three months, in any event. How bad could it be?

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Should I continue posting these outtakes? I do have a few others, as well as two additional chapters from this particular story line. (Aizen is especially sinister in the next chapter of this one.)

Also, please let me know if you particularly want me to continue any of these story lines. I get lots of ideas, but I don't want to start a hundred stories and only finish a few of them. If you have particular faves, I might break them away from the drabble series and write them to completion as a separate story.

So please review and let me know! Thanks!

a. Loved this chapter.

b. Aizen was too evil.

c. Update soon!

d. Publish this as a separate story! I want to find out what happens.


End file.
